


Настоящий пидорас

by filonovfaces



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Russian AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filonovfaces/pseuds/filonovfaces
Summary: Кирилл подходит к Тарасу и выключает свет. До них доходит только слабый свет ламп из подсобки. Всё сплошь какие-то очертания, недомолвки и дело даже не в робости. Просто Тарасов знает, что Такову он такой нахуй не нужен, просто потому, что он — пидорас, да ещё и псих. Кирилл же пидорасом являться не мог: ему такое недозволенно.Russian AU, кароч





	Настоящий пидорас

**Author's Note:**

> Имена позаимствованы из довольно популярной на тамблере русской аушки по Югопаркову с сеттингом в Москве и подобных вещах. Часть я нафантазировала, довольно фигово, но тем не менее.  
> Кирилл Таков - Крэйг Такер  
> Тарас Тарасов - Твик Твик  
> Кеша - Кенни  
> Эдик Карманов - Эрик Картман  
> Маковский - Мистер Маки

Кирилл Таков был классической помесью четкого поцика и говнаря, горланевшего песни Егора Летова при каждом удобном случае. Парочкой сопливых завываний он клеил баб на ночь, татуировкой на плече, цитировавшей слова Северуса Снейпа, обеспечивал себе месяц женского обожания, а навыки медработника помогали ему добывать гаш для расслабона. Таков не был конченным наркоманом, поскольку не превышал студенческую норму потребляемых веществ. Те же колеса Тараса, смешанные с алко, давали эффект гораздо более стремный. Кирилл периодически бил рожи всяким уёбкам, претендующим на их двор, сам несколько раз чуть не попадался под нож — обычная херня, если сравнивать с рейдами, на которых бывал Кеша со своим братом. Семья у Такова была стандартная: мама, жаждущая увидеть внучков, папка, с кэч-фразой «как должно» и мелкая сестра Ритка, заноза в жопе, но достойный транквилизатор родителей для развития любви и ласки. Среднестатистическая единица, проживавшая в МСК и области.  
Среднестатистическая, за исключением одного фактора, с которым все немножко катилось к хуям.

***

Голову сжимала ловушка конструктора, не иначе, потому что раз — боль была адской, два — места Кирилл не узнавал. В окне только-только начало светать, а синий цвет комнаты давил на шейные позвонки. Такое дерьмо было только на даче Кольки, следовательно, он точно лежал там. Стоило Такову опустить взгляд, как он наткнулся на пару жабьих глаз. Тарас, блять. Кирилл впервые за несколько месяцев снова почувствовал сокращение мимических мышц. Тарасов же спокойно смотрел на него, даже не думая убрать голову с чужого плеча. Пидр ебанный. Кирилл долго пытался осмыслить, что же произошло, пока Тарас не сказал:  
— Знаешь, что в тебе самое пидорское?  
— Что, — нахумуриваясь и потирая лоб, спросил Таков. Да, Тарасов был худшей гейской опцией. Сука.  
— Твоя дебильная татуха. Со словами Снейпа. Пиздец какой-то, — улыбался Тарас, почесывая затылок, — Ни за что себе не набил бы.  
— Тебе и не нужно. У тебя пидорство в паспорте аж продублировано, — после этого Кирилл с грохотом полетел навстречу полу, а Тарас захохотал. На тот момент Таков ненавидел его больше похмелья.

***

Ноги сами несут его по привычному маршруту в круглосуточную кофейню, где работает Тарасов. Он всегда стоит за стойкой и Таков не может понять: то ли он наведывается в его смену, то ли Тарас сам выстраивает их в зависимости от приходов Кирилла. Кофейня смердит дешевым кофе и сладким запахом сиропов, которые так любят девочки. Лампы все светят слабо, потому что папаша Тарасова экономит, как и экономит на работниках, заставляя сына пахать.  
— Всю ночь не просидишь, Факов, праздники поджимают, — холодно констатирует факт Тарас, стуча по клавишам ноутбука. Наверняка еще один анализ. От него разит враждебностью и она травит Кирилла так, что он хочет блевать.  
— Я не совсем за этим.  
— От тебя воняет за километр, — на этот раз он уже приветливо улыбается, и Таков напрягается. Тарасов — один из главных ебнутых района. Есть еще и Эдик, но тот действует изощренно только в том случае, если ты на него нассышь, а этот сразу же схватит тебя за яйца. — Че тебе, обдолбыш?  
Кирилл не отвечает, подходя ближе к стойке Тараса. Он ждет, пока тот отложит свой ноутбук и встает впритык к баристе. Таков целует его.  
— Ты ёбнулся? — Тарасов пихает его в грудь и ударяет в плечо. Кирилл шипит и держится за место удара. Мелкий черт умел бить.  
— Тарас. Чего ты?  
— Камеры. Нахуя? Можешь подождать? — говорит Тарасов, но руки его дергаются, а глаза шастают не по углам, из которых глядят линзы. Кирилл впервые замечает, какая смешная у него рубашка. Уморительно болотного цвета. Он ржет, и Тарас достает свой ноут.

***

— Эй, все нормально, ты чего? — произнес Тарас, и Кирилл ощутил чужую ладонь на плече. Он не мог понять от чего его раздирало — бешенство, страх, отвращение. Тарасов всего лишь зашел к нему расслабиться за пузырем водки, когда все остальные откинулись, с хера он вообще к нему полез?  
— Че, все никак не можешь смириться, что встает? — реакция взяла вверх над переживанием и Таков пригвоздил Тараса к стенке. От пинка дико болел живот, а мелкий гондон спокойно стоял. Совсем забыл, что выебываться с ним нельзя.  
— Блять, да успокойся. Ну переспал со мной два раза, и что? — Тарасов смотрел на него, как на маленького мальчика. Если бы Кирилл не держался за живот, то он бы ему врезал.  
— Ты ебанутый, и что?!  
— А что ты так реагируешь? Все ок.  
— Нихуя не ок. Может, твоим и похуй на сына-пидора, но моим нет.  
— Но ты же баб ебешь. Или пиздел?  
— В ебало хочешь?  
— Ну и че ты тогда паришься? Жизнь не кончена «сексуальный аппарат к первому марсианскому сексу готов», — проговорил Тарасов, и Кирилл слегка улыбнулся переделанной шуточке. После вписок Тарас был приятным в общении благодаря позитивному влиянию половой ебли. Конечно, все ещё пулялся словами не к месту, но тут его хватало на то, чтобы нейтрализовать последствия. В другом случае, они бы разбили друг другу ебальники, как уже не раз делали в школе.  
Таков хотел задать вопрос, как Тарасов дал ответ.  
— Дружеская привилегия. Не более того.

***

Сейчас играет какая-то хуевая запись в типичном восьмидесято-девяностом качестве. Красный огнетушитель прекрасен. Во взбудораженном сознании дебила он полнится великим сакральным смыслом. У него идеальная гладкая поверхность, на которой сверкает ровный слой краски. Как снег при взрыве петард, которые Кеша всегда неправильно ставит на Новый Год. Тараса это дико бесит, возможно, поэтому он идет снимать это произведение искусства со стены. Как раз, когда так хочется схватить его.  
— Сранный педик, — бурчит вслед Кирилл.  
— Ебанат, — донесится из-за двери в подсобку.  
Кирилл смотрит на то место, где недавно красовался огнетушитель. Только еле слышимый голос певца вклинивается в его нервную систему.  
« _Кафе мерзавцев! Кафе ублюдков! Кафе подонков…_  
Кафе кретинов! Кафе дебилов! Кафе ничтожеств…»  
Часть этих описаний неплохо характеризует эту дыру. Да, выглядит она топово среди ларьков с шаурмой и вонючего рынка, но кофе — ужасный, а выпечка так себе. Здесь часто тусят пидоры-готы: нонконформисты, в своих кучках подобные своим противникам. Тарас говорит, что у группы могут быть разные лозунги, нормы, одёжка, однако в конченом итоге зиждутся они на двух лучших средствах — предрассудках и личностном авторитаризме. Материи, на которые Кириллу поебать с крыши Москоу-Сити. Кирилл считает и получает вероятности вполне применимые, а Тарас ищет их даже в гребанных порисульках. Это не дело. Все должно быть под руками. Как препарируемая лягушка — главный страх Тараса.  
Ха, да у него сейчас такое лицо. Снова кислая мина и отстукивание «Дороги» по деревянному косяку. Таков доволен и ухмыляется.  
— Закрываемся. Жопу поднимай.

***

Рефлекторная дуга сработала — два разбитых носа. Один из долбоёбов достал ножичек, но Кирилл среагировал быстрее. Удар под дых, и шкед недееспособен. Удар по яйцам, и вот нокаут. Другой оказывался поумнее и решил свалить.  
— Как ты в это дерьмо влип? — он помогает Тарасову встать. У него разбита губа и он держится за живот.  
— Шел за заказом. Предки там, ну ты знаешь. Эдик, блять, растрепал, потому что отказался ему тащить. Ублюдок, — произнес Тарас, но Кирилл не поверил. Это маршрут не от дома Кеши, а совершенно противоположный. Но говорить об этом не стал.  
— Что пялишься? — Тарасов посмотрел ядовитым взглядом. Он дрожал и он знал об этом.  
— Смотрю на работу мастеров, — пробормотал Таков, и они побрели в сторону многоэтажки, где жил Тарасов.  
В квартире Тарас быстро разделся и побежал за аптечкой. Кирилл нашел его уже в ванной комнате, где он обрабатывал ранки. Он плакал и дрожащими руками прижигал порезы.  
— Давай я, — пришел на смену Таков. Опыта в таком ему было не занимать, он многих латал летом, но такие эмоции в исполнении Тарасова он видел впервые. Одно дело, актёрская игра, которую чуяли все, кто мало мальски знал парня. Другое — когда ему реально паршиво. Тарас часто дышал, а слезы не прекращались. У Кирилла не было ни практики, ни понимания. Он умел только по-настоящему злиться.  
— Одевайся, — Таков направился на кухню. Заварил чай, открыл форточку и начал курить. Наверное, этот осадок от сигареты, из-за которого першит в горле, и есть описание паршивости чувства. Вполне возможно.  
— Останься до вечера, — попросил Тарас, сжимая в ладонях чашку. Костяшки у него побелели.  
Кирилл согласился.

***

Кирилл подходит к Тарасу и выключает свет. До них доходит только слабый свет ламп из подсобки. Всё сплошь какие-то очертания, недомолвки и дело даже не в робости. Просто Тарасов знает, что Такову он такой нахуй не нужен, просто потому, что он — пидорас, да ещё и псих. Кирилл же пидорасом являться не мог: ему такое недозволенно.  
Он не злится. Сил уже нет. Он вот-вот примет этот факт.  
— Разглядывание — пятьдесят рублей в минуту. Фото — пятьсот рублей, — Тараса затыкают, а он смеётся. Он прекрасно понимает, что Кирилл беспомощен перед ним, что даже с веществами ему бывает сложно приступить к делу. Но эти короткие издевки приносят ему удовольствие.

***

— У тебя отвратительная куртка. Шапка тоже не оч.  
— Э, не гони. Все круто, бля. Шапка — это вообще моя марка, — монотонно возмущался Кирилл, показывая фак. Тарас сморщился и закатил глаза.  
— Окей, но эту ветровку сними хотя бы. Дома сидим, че париться?  
— Ладно, — поддался Таков. Постоянная бомбежка Тараса должна была быть остановлена.  
Вместо грозного Такова, будто расчерченного пряморуким инженером, появился новый, совершенно не знакомый парень. К которому все дерьмо их спального района относиться не могло в принципе.  
— Пф, наоборот лучше выглядеть стал. Человечнее: взгляд не такой быдлячий, — Кирилл кинулся на Тарасова под звучный смех последнего. Они рухнули на кровать, борясь в бессмысленной схватке. Когда в ход вступила щекотка, Тарас поспешно капитулировал.  
— Всё-всё, я сдаюсь, — подняв руки в примирительном жесте, произносит Тарас. Таков слез с него, помогая ему подняться. Тарасов застыл рядом с ним и не двигался.  
— Что такое? — Тарас отстранился и положил руки на чужие плечи. На Кирилла еще никогда так пристально не смотрели. Он никогда не отводил взгляд. Тарас взял его лицо в свои ладони и поцеловал его.  
Такову снесло крышу как в шлеме VR у Тока. Будто несколько органов чувств оказались настолько переполненными стимулами, что вот-вот взорвутся. И Кирилл был без понятия, что с этим делать.  
Поэтому он хватает свои вещи и убегает.

***

Холодная вода стекает по лицу Тарасова, а тошнота подкатывает к горлу. Ему мерзко — плохо, он не имел на это право: договор с самим собой такого не допускал. Тарас прекрасно понимает, что это все бессмысленно.  
Кирилл найдёт себе тёлку, которую, должным образом полюбит, она от него залетит и они построят среднюю российскую семью. Он будет орать на свою жену, она будет делать мозг по поводу небольшой зарплаты врача из поликлиники, а ребёнок станет единственным относительно светлым пятном в этой ячейке. Это его жизнь, не ебля по углам с символом психической нестабильности. Отец с матерью будут гордиться им. А Тарас. Да что Тарас. Будет хорошо, если он вообще найдёт себе женщину, которая захочет от него детей. Хотя, его родители даже этого от него не ждут. Они даже не надеются, что он себе девушку найдет, что тут говорить о построении своей семьи.  
Оставят ему кофейню, напишут инструкцию и всё.  
Они выходят из туалета и идут в подсобку, к черному выходу. Тарасов возится со связкой ключей, все не находя нужный. Он думает о том, что любовь отца к замкам когда-нибудь сыграет с ним злую шутку и какой-нибудь маньяк успеет раскрошить ему череп.  
Таков курит и пинает ботинком стеклянную бутылку. Она разбивается, и Тарасов вздрагивает, прикрывая уши.  
— Я поступил в Бауманку.  
— В смысле?  
— В хуисле. Я теперь физик, сучка, — Кирилл улыбается, а Тарас просто в ахуе. Настолько, что он опускает комментарий про манеру Кеши.  
— А, что отец?  
— А что? Пусть Рита ему таблетки выписывает, я на это говно не подписывался, — кидает Таков, возвращаясь к обычному похуистическому выражанею лица. Тарасов слегка отходит.  
— Поэтому надо было два года просирать, да?  
— Бля.  
— Всё-всё. Ты молодец. Еще немного, и к звёздам?  
— Ага, — говорит Кирилл и берет Тараса за руку. Он смотрит на Кирилла, но тот улыбается ему. Только вот непонятно отчего — накурки или настоящих эмоций. Тарас путается и начинает ковырять языком свой кривой клык.  
— Не заёбывайся. Маковским станешь.  
Тарас крепче сжимает его ладонь. Ему хочется, чтобы этот момент не заканчивался. 


End file.
